The Small Get Together
by randaru102
Summary: This is about a night when Ginny,Harry,Ron,and Hermione get together after everything has happened. Please Review!


Ginny's POV:

We all sat down in the my brother's cheerful abode. I have missed the days where Mum called us up to go and get some of her cheerful breakfast, and usually we moaned and slowly pulled the covers off our heads, but got up all the same. Wow.. I miss  
Mum. Soon I would see her, though old and crippled, and my heart might actually start coming back to reality. Ever since the day Voldermort was killed, my reality ticker stopped ticking and I keep thinking I'm still the little Hogwarts witch who had an embarassing crush on Harry.

Harry broke the ice and started asking how Hermione and Ron have been. They looked so happy with their kids, as did Harry and me, but there was something just something that maybe could have looked like a scared little child's view in Hermione's eyes. On a later date I will ask her about that, not with the guys around.

Hermione and Ron said in unison," Never better!" and blushed at the words they had said together when they all too good remembered the day Hermione said those same words during her first year of Hogwarts. They still had their loving bloom in their relationship as did Harry and me. If only I could see Dean Thomas's face right now...

Harry's POV

All of my brave and crazy-minded friends were staring back at me, and I could do nothing but smile. They had done so much for me, and now that it was all over, I could do nothing to thank them. They had said that killing Voldemort was the only thing and the best thing I could do, and I do know that, but I still feel I need to do something more.

Hermione looked odd, but of course I'm not a girl so I better not mess with that. I will just wait until I get home to press the matters onto Ginny. Yes, she would know what was wrong.

We all talked about how much we've changed since Hogwarts, and even mourned a little bit for those we lost in our almost never ending battle against Voldemort. We thought of the people we met during our time in Hogwarts and wondered if we had talked and asked how they were since. I couldn't contain myself from the words I uttered from my mouth," Wonder what happened to Cho." Ginny looked almost ready to kill, but Hermione told me that Cho had been sent to the hospital to stay there like Gilderoy Lockhart because she was too depressed about Cedric. I believed that because she cried almost every second of every day. I felt sorry for her, but she could have made life better for her if she wasn't so sad all the time, but its now too late for her.

Ginny soon started to cool down so we could cuddle with each other again. Ron started talking about how much he missed Quidditch and I said that maybe we could watch another Triwizard Tournament. Ron replied with a jeer and said," Yeah and just maybe we might see Malfoy, to scared to go to sleep at night, wanting to rip Harry's head off for killing You-Know-Who."

"Ron we've told you this thousands of times before but you're too thick to listen; You don't have to call Voldemort You-Know Who anymore! He's dead!" said Ginny glowering at him. Her temper can get a little out of hand and by now I knew what to say and how to say it to her.

"I know, I know." Ron replied with a shrug. " I just keep thinking the name is still a trick."

" I think we all still can't come back to reality," said Hermione, and Ginny felt a little relieved to hear that they felt it too.

Hermione's POV

I had missed the old days where we all sat in the Great Hall, and me staring at Ron stuffing his face with as much food as he could grab. We didn't feel awkward around each other, and we never have. We still feel the same as those little kids in our first year at Hogwarts. Only now we noticed that there was no one else that could make us smile or laugh at any time in our life, and we became a little more mature and realized that we loved each other deeply and nothing could change that. I have still been depressed though because of all the people we lost ecspecially Tonks and Lupin. Their baby is now like Harry was then, only he didn't have a scar or any prophicies to live for. Well if they need me to I could always adopt him! I just hope we can pay for him!

Ron said in a reluctant voice," So Harry when do you guys have to leave?"

Harry and Ginny replied at the same time and said," The kids come back to the house soon." They laughed at each other and went back on talking.

I missed Krum. I wonder where he is. Last time I saw him, we were running for our lives at Bill and Fleur's wedding. That was such a long time ago I hardly remember what form of a Patronus it was. I'm pretty sure it was a cat.. or was it? My memory has gotten terrible since I have gotten at such an old age. Well, hopefully Ron doesn't think so..

Ron's POV

My mind was still a bit thick from the Battle of Hogwarts Harry now calls it. I miss George and Mum still hasn't gotten over that one. We all finally rapped up the conversation by talking about how we should meet again. Harry and I winked at each other because we knew. We had been planning this for months which is odd for Harry and me. We always procrastinate as Hermione would always make us do our work as soon as we got it at Hogwarts. I'm definetly proud of that but I still procrastinate anyway. We have planned to have an anniversary get together and visit Godric's Hollow and many other places like Hogwarts, which we haven't seen since the battle.

We said our good-byes. Harry and I shook hands and clapped each other on the back. Hermione and Ginny hugged each other and started planning for facials and manicures and pedicures. Harry and I groaned at the thought of having to run the house while they were off doing the things they do best. Harry and Hermione hugged gently and Ginny and I hugged each other quickly. Harry and Ginny dissapparated and Hermione and I were left alone in the silence from our small, yet emotional, get together.

**_A/N This was only one of the many stories I plan to write. I want to write chapter stories so this is my last one shot I'm making for the time being._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel great to know that you took the time to read my story and gets my motivated to make my next book!_**

**_THANKS! :P_**


End file.
